1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pressure damping device.
2. Related Art
In a suspension device of a vehicle such as an automobile, a pressure damping device including a damping force generator that appropriately reduces vibration transmitted from a road surface to a vehicle body during traveling is provided. In the pressure damping device of this type, a technique for changing generated damping force according to the amplitude and the frequency (speed) of a piston, which complicatedly changes according to a state of a road surface on which the vehicle travels, is used.
For example, JP-A-2011-202789 discloses a damping force adjusting structure of a pressure damping device in which a pressure receiving area with respect to a back pressure chamber of a damping valve is set to be larger than a pressure receiving area with respect to pressurized one oil chamber of the damping valve and a contact position of a backup collar on the rear surface of the damping valve is arranged further on the inner circumferential side of the damping valve than a contact position of a piston round of a piston on the front surface of the damping valve.